The ID
by goldenstar555
Summary: An exiled Draco Malfoy wants revenge on Harry Potter for ruining his life. He has a plan, but the question is will it work, and most importantly will he be able to get away with it without falling in love with those he's trying to destroy. D/Hr? D/G?
1. Scum

Hello! For you who don't know me, I'm Goldenstar555, avid Harry Potter fanfic reader and previous Digimon ff writer. Here's my first attempt at a HP story. This is only a short little beginning. It's about Draco, and well, you'll see what happens… ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character in this fic, ya di ya da. 

Also, I have read all the books twice and seen the movies many times, but except for the new movie that all happened years ago, so occasionally, some little detail might not be true to the book, but I'll try not to have that happen :) 

The ID

****

Chapter 1 Scum

Draco Malfoy sat silently in the last unoccupied seat at the bar in The Three Broomsticks. He twisted the short strands of his platinum blond that lay under the black hat, which concealed his identity. Draco was tired, hungry, lonely, and all the other unpleasant emotions that he could think of, which were quite a lot. The only thing he wanted to do now was to get drunk.

Draco motioned to the attractive witch behind the bar.

"Hey there handsome."

"Give me the strongest drink you got," said Draco uninterested. He was used to having women throw themselves at him. He was 17, young, quick witted, and had inherited the Malfoy good looks. If it hadn't been for the incident, he probably would have found himself _Witch Weekly's_ Bachelor of the Month, before he turned 20. 

"Is that all you want?" asked the lusty witch, flipping her long blond hair before moving closer to him. 

Draco gave the woman a second glance. She had a nice body, and curves that he couldn't help but long to hold. For a moment, he imagined himself touching her full lips, and then slipping off with her into some secluded storeroom for the night, but he knew he couldn't. He had enough to deal with already. 

"Yes," replied Draco.

She looked resentful at his refusal, but then turned to make his drink. 

"Oh and no more questions," said Draco, who reached into his long black wool coat and threw a couple of gold galleons on the table. 

The witch smiled and nodded, scooped up the money and went back to business. 

"Wow, you're loaded fella," said the intoxicated mid aged wizard seated next to Draco. 

Draco rolled his eyes and said nothing, and thankfully the man returned to his drink. Draco knew he shouldn't be throwing his money around. He actually had so little of it left that he really couldn't afford it, if he didn't want to spend the next month out on the street. Being careless with his wealth was another Malfoy trait he had inherited. 'But it didn't matter anymore,' thought Draco to himself, 'The Malfoy line is dead.'

He was right. The incident had cause each of them to receive either a sudden death by Aurors, or a slow one in Azcaban. Draco himself was presumed missing, and most either believed or wished that he was dead. 

It was Potter's fault. Him and his miserable bunch of friends, they were the ones that caused all this. They were the ones that ruined his family's name. Draco scowled. It was August Twentieth. In a few days they would all be returning to Hogwarts, while Draco was left trying to survive in exile. 

Draco turned to face the wall. He didn't know whether he wanted to cry or slam his fist into the skull of the drunken man next to him. His life was ruined. He could have had it all. 

He turned back when he heard the clink of a glass being put on the counter. The witch was back. "Here ya go, a Demon's Drought, you'll feel this in the morning."

Draco nodded slowly. He welcomed the pain of the drink more than the pain that accompanied his now joke of a life. Draco was a little surprised though, when the witch leaned back closer to him. He thought he had paid her off, but he was in for a shock when she whispered, "I never thought you'd be one for a drink… Harry."

"Harry?" questioned a confused Draco.

"Yes. I guess you must have graduated from your butterbeer days. I knew it was you ever since you walked in, and it wasn't just me. Many other customers asked if you were the boy that lived, but I said you weren't. You're no boy in my eyes." 

Draco remained calm as she cupped her hands around the back of Draco's head and leaned in as far as she could her nose touch his cheek. "Come on baby, take me home, and show me that scar of yours."

It was an offer Draco knew he couldn't accept, but still it greatly intrigued him. 'She thinks I'm Harry Potter. They all think I'm Harry Potter.' 

Being compared to Harry Potter wasn't as much of an insult to Draco as would have been in earlier days, since Potter had grown and matured, and was now another very hot item. It was Potter's decision to get contacts, which made the confusion of him and Draco a little more understandable. Even though, Potter's emerald eyes were no match for the deep gray ones that Draco possessed, but it would be easy for someone who hadn't know them personally to not realize this fact. And since his signature hair was concealed under his black hat, Draco thought that maybe he could actually see the resemblance himself in the bar mirror. The only thing that set them apart was the scar, something Draco didn't obviously have. 

"What da ya say?" asked the woman, waiting for Draco's response. 

"Sorry," said Draco, "I don't take home bar whores."

The anger appeared immediately in the woman's face as she recoiled back from him. "If you hadn't paid me so much, I would throw this drink right in your face."

"Well it's good to know I didn't waste my money," replied Draco coolly, "but I think I'll be off now anyways."

"Yes be off with you," said the enraged witch. 

Draco took a sip of his drink and then tapped the wizard next to him on the shoulder. "Maybe this fellow over hear would like to take you up on your offer, though I'm sure you could find someone else yourself anyways. Goodnight."

And with that Draco got up and walked towards the door. 

"Waz that all about," questioned the now heavily inebriated wizard. 

"That was that the biggest piece of scum on Earth. Harry Potter."

'You've got that right lady,' thought Draco as he overheard her last few words. He opened the door of The Three Broomsticks and stepped out onto the street. 'Hello world, meet the new Harry Potter.'

************************************************************************

Hey, it's a beginning. I'll try to write more soon. Please review, if ya like this. Happy reviews make me want to write faster :) 

And really, I've just touched the surface of the plot. Things will become clearer in the next chapter.

~Goldenstar555


	2. It Begins

Hi again :) Thanks for your very nice reviews! They really did convince me to sit down and write! I hope ya like the next chapter. It's longer and some more characters are introduced.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's in this fic, they were created by J.K. Rowling and not me ;)

Also, I submitted this fic to fictionalley.org, so hopefully it'll be up there, only it's going to be under the name catkeyla, cause that's the name I use for just about everything besides ff.net 

****

Chapter 2 It Begins

Draco walked down the streets with a smirk on his face. A plan was beginning to form in his mind. If those people in the bar believed that he was Harry Potter without him trying, then with a little work he'd be able to fool even Potter's closest friends.

'But is that enough?' thought Draco with a scowl. He could just kidnap Potter quickly and switch places, but that would be too easy. Potter would be just angry with him, but it wouldn't cause him as much pain as he deserved. Draco knew he'd have to strike harder than that. 

***

"Close your eyes."

"Harry!"

"Just for a second."

"All right," replied an anxious Hermione Granger. 

"Ok, just take my hand."

Hermione grasped the strong hand of her boyfriend as he led her into the living room of The Burrow, where they were spending the last few days before they began their seventh year at Hogwarts. 

"We're going to sit down now, ok?"

"Ok."

Harry gently directed Hermione to the couch. The fireplace had recently lit and now illuminated the room with a dark, yet romantic light. Harry pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened it and then turned it towards Hermione. "You can open your eyes now."

Harry watched as Hermione gasped and how her deep brown eyes shown. "Oh Harry, this is so wonderful! It can't be for me."

"It is. Happy Anniversary Hermione."

Hermione gave Harry a hug and then moved to his lips for a long passionate kiss. Harry stroked her long brown hair, which just touched her shoulders. Over the years, Hermione had learned to tame her curls, which now framed her face in loose waves. She let go of their embrace, and then picked up the contents of the box. 

It was a gold ring. One more beautiful than anything that Hermione had ever imagined. It contained a large emerald, which was centered by smaller diamonds and emeralds along side of it. As Hermione slipped the ring on her finger, the smile on her face made Harry's heart melt. "Thank you," said Hermione with all the gratefulness she could muster, "I can't believe it's been a year."

"I know," grinned Harry, "Neither can I."

Hermione smiled, and then got up. "I have something for you too. It's upstairs. I'll be right back."

"Ok, Mione."

And with that Hermione Granger dashed up the stairs leading to the upstairs bedrooms. Little did she or Harry know that also at that moment someone else was also running away from that room. Someone who had been watching and knew everything. 

***

Ginny Weasley was in tears, but she kept on running. She wanted to sulk alone in her room, but she knew that Hermione was up there getting her present for Harry. 

Ginny ran through the kitchen, and burst out the door into the backyard of the Burrow. She didn't stop until she reached a lone tree in the far corner of the property. Ginny wrapped her arms around the tree, and tears continued to slide down her pale cheeks. 'It's never fair,' she thought, 'why can't I ever win? Why does Hermione get to be so lucky?'

Ginny had a crush on Harry Potter ever since she had heard Ron mention him in his many stories about his adventurous first year at Hogwarts. She had loved him for so long, even longer than Hermione, who had just considered Harry a good friend until she had "all of a sudden" fell head over heels for him in her fifth year. But just as the scene Ginny had just observed proved, their relationship was actually going very well and showed no sign of ending.

'I wish this tree could be Harry,' thought Ginny, 'Why can't I ever have the chance to hold him like this?'

Ginny didn't know what to do. Ever since Harry had saved her from Tom Riddle, she had been devoted to him. Even though she had been incredibly shy as a child, whenever a Slytherin spoke badly of Harry, she always defended him. But did Harry ever know? No. He had never taken much interest in Ginny, a fact that had caused her to cry herself to sleep more times than she could count. 

Ginny slid down to the base of the tree. She was tried of crying. She was tired of her heart and her feelings. Again she pondered the question that had come into her mind numerous times over the years. Why wouldn't she let herself give up on Harry?

***

It was 10 o'clock at night on August Twenty-first. Draco sat lazily on a seat in a practically empty bus headed towards the center of London. He had taken a Muggle train from Hogsmeade and now was on the last leg of his journey. He wished that the driver would go faster. Draco was not a fan of Muggle transportation, and the thought of what his father would think of him if he were alive caused him to become more cross. 

Soon enough, the bus reached Draco's destination, and he got off, feeling much more relieved. 

The plan was completed. All he needed now was to gather his supplies and wait. It wouldn't be hard to fool the Weasel and the Mudblood, but it was Dumbledore that would be the hardest to deceive.

Draco wouldn't be able to use any magic to complete his transformation to Harry Potter. If he did, Dumbledore would certainly be able to sense it, and it would be off to Azkaban for him. That's why Draco was heading somewhere that no Malfoy in their history had ever entered before. Something that was even more unforgivable than the bus. A Muggle convenience store. 

Draco paused at the entrance to the Walgreens, but then continued on. He was violating Malfoy code, but his purpose of making Potter suffer was good enough reason to. 

Draco walked down the aisles, and picked up his supplies. Hair dye, color contact lenses, and also a tub of hair gel. The last wasn't really necessary, but Draco thought you could never be too prepared in the case of a bad hair day. 

The only thing that Draco needed now was a scar.

***

August twenty-third, 11 o'clock p.m. 

A figure dressed in all black exited a carriage, and walked across the stone streets of Hogsmeade. He made his way up to The Three Broomsticks and opened the door. It was loud and boisterous in the pub, and he was able to slip in unnoticed. The figure followed a woman, one with long blond hair. He watched as her muscles and torso shook as she moved from table to table, wiping them off with a wet rag. 

She kept on cleaning until she felt a shadow creep up behind her. She froze as she heard a familiar voice say, "I don't believe we ever finished our business properly."

"Leave me alone, you prat," spat the disgusted woman as she turned around to face him.

"What? Trying to play rough? Tell me, what's your name Sweetheart?"

The witch looked at his dark brown, almost black hair barely visible underneath his hat, which cast a shadow on his creamy pale face. "Rita," she responded.

"Tell me, are you still interested in that offer you made?"

"I'm not so sure anymore. I'm just a whore you know," she hissed under her breath. 

A bag of galleons suddenly appeared in his hand. "This make a difference?"

Rita looked at the bag, and thought for a second. She really could use the money. 

"Deal," she said.

Then he kissed her. Not just on her mouth, but he also covered her neck and forehead with touches of his rough lips. It was passionless, yet still with a fury that caused Rita to give a soft moan. 

She led him back through the employee only halls of the pub, and into a deserted room. His hat fell off his head as he swiftly pushed her against the wall. "Say my name," he mumbled.

"Harry Potter," replied an out of breath Rita. She lifted her hand to his face and gently slid his dark hair off his forehead. She traced the outline of his famous scar. "Harry…"

Draco grinned. He could tell this was going to be a very satisfying night. 

*******************************************************************

~Please Review~

(Oh and I don't really know if they really have Walgreen's in London, so sorry if they don't ;) )

Have a Great New Years!


	3. Familiarity

The ID

Yay! Chapter 3's up! Thanks guys for all your reviews :)

Also, I've opened a Yahoo Group, to let you guys know when I update. So if you want an email when the next chapter's uploaded, visit http://groups.yahoo.com/group/catkeyla_goldenstar555 and I'll send you one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter ;)

****

Chapter 3 Familiarity 

August Twenty-fourth, 6 o'clock a.m. 

Draco sat on a bench overlooking a pond in a little park. He was still in Hogsmeade, yet it was early and the streets were empty. He watched the sun rise and reflect across the blue-green water, and he couldn't help but yawn. Draco was tired of hiding, and the fact that he didn't get much sleep last night didn't improve his spirits much either. 

He had left The Three Broomsticks quickly after he had gotten what he had came for. Draco didn't mind ruining Potter's reputation, but he still had to be cautious. He had performed a simple locating spell, which had informed him that the real Harry was in the company of the whole pitiful Weasley bunch. Even though most people believed that Harry was more than just an average wizard, it would be hard to convince them that the legendary Potter was able to be in two places at the same time. From now on, he would have to be careful. 

Draco adjusted his hat and then slid his fingers down to his forehead. It did feel real. Draco, for a second, almost considered praising the Muggle product that he had purchased, fake skin. He had cut the scar into the material himself, and had then applied it to his face. It was done so well that it was almost impossible to tell where the phony skin ended, even to the touch. It was a brilliant, but then again, so was Draco.

It was 6:15, and the little town was beginning to waken. 'It's time to pay a little visit to the Weasels,' Draco thought. He reached down into the bag at his feet, which contains all his few belongings. He pulled out a long shimmering fabric. An invisibility cloak. The one his father gave him, a few days before his murder. The memory wasn't an easy one for Draco, and he quickly put it out of his mind. Draco slipped on the invisibility cloak and turned his thoughts back onto his flawless plan.

***

August 27, 4 o'clock p.m.

Harry Potter felt like he was in heaven. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone out to a Ministry of Magic banquet. Since most of the Weasley children had graduated Hogwarts, and with Ron out visiting Lavender Brown, and the exception of Ginny in her room, he and Hermione had the house to themselves. 

Harry leaned down closer to Hermione's eagerly awaiting lips. They made contact, shocking both their senses. Hermione then released her lips and moved towards Harry's neck and planted kisses all over his highly sensitive skin. "Mmm… Harry," she murmured as her hot breath send chills up his spine. 

Harry could hardly contain himself. Their makeout session was not approaching 20 minutes, and Harry's hormones were trying to take control of his body. Almost subconsciously, his hand slipped from Hermione's waist to underneath her pale blue shirt. Hermione's eyes shot open as soon as she felt his fingers encompass her left breast. 

"Harry… I thought we had decide to wait," said a shocked Hermione untangling herself from his arms. 

"I know Mione."

"Then why did you do that?" questioned Hermione as she stood up.

"It's been over a year… I just thought maybe you wouldn't mind going a little bit farther."

Hermione gasped. "So that's what this is all about to you isn't it? Harry Potter, you are a sex crazed teenage boy and I never want to speak to you again."

Hermione stomped upstairs to the bathroom and slammed the door. 

"Hermione…" sighed Harry. He felt bad, but he knew there was no use trying to apologize until she had time to calm down. "You really blew it Harry," he muttered to himself as he lay back down unto the couch. 

"Yes you did Potter. Or should I say, I did."

Harry gasped as he looked up at the extremely familiar face… The Boy Who Lived was speechless as the evil smirk looking down on him tore into the inner core of his being. "Scared Potty?"

"…Malfoy?"

Harry's courage returned to him as he recognized his enemy, but it was too late. By the time he leaped to his feet, Malfoy had already cast a spell, and Harry Potter's world went black. 

***

Hermione lay weeping on the bathroom floor. 'I'm so stupid,' she thought to herself, 'Harry did mean to push me… Actually he didn't push me at all. Until then I had been cooperating quite nicely with him.'

Hermione blushed at the thought of the intimacy that they had shared just moments ago. 'Why did I get mad at him then? Why did I overact?' 

Hermione knew it was her nature to be hotheaded at times, but she never was with Harry. Theories flew into Hermione's head, but she froze as a certain thought came into her mind. 'I'm scared to take the risk. I'm afraid of what will happen the morning after… will everything be the same?'

The subject was something that Hermione didn't even feel like thinking about. But at least now she knew that she had been too hard on Harry. He didn't deserve to never be spoken to again, and honestly Hermione didn't know how she'd be able to live every waking hour without him. 

Hermione got up, and composed herself. She opened the bathroom door and run into an unusually pale Ginny. 

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

Tears started to pour from Ginny's already swollen eyes.

"Harry's…."

"What? Tell me Ginny," demanded a nervous Hermione.

"…Dead."

Two thuds were heard throughout the Burrow as the girls both fainted; escaping, for a moment, the truth that they would eventually have to face.

*******************************************************************

Hehe, that was an evil place to end ;)

This chapter was a little shorter, but I felt like I should at least get something out :)

Remember to visit http://groups.yahoo.com/group/catkeyla_goldenstar555 if you'd like a chapter alert!

And Please Review!


	4. The Suffering

Again, I'd like to give a very big Thank You to all my reviewers :) You guys are the ones that get me to stop procrastinating and write!   
This chapter's longer than the last one, and I'll try to make the next one even longer ;)   
Now, on to the story....

****

Chapter 4 The Suffering

The body of Harry Potter lay sprawled out along an icy stone floor. His fingers were freezing yet his forehead, including his scar, was hot. His current condition was unstable, but he still could breathe. He could still think. He could still survive. 

***

When Harry awoke, the rock walls of the cell, seemed to sway back and forth. Harry tried to stand up, but the short chains around his ankles and wrists pulled him back before he could get unto his knees. 

"Ahhh," sighed a weary Harry as he crashed back onto the granite. 

"Having some trouble Potter?"

Harry looked up and saw his resemblance slying leaning against the wall. He immediately tried to regain composure. "What do you want Malfoy?"

The strong determination in Harry's voice sent a tingling through Draco's spine. This was the reaction he wanted. 

Draco stepped away from the wall and moved closer to Harry. "Oh you know, the usual… to make your life a bloody hell."

Both pairs of brown eyes locked in two equally determined glares. "You'll never break me Malfoy."

"Oh yeah, just let me try."

***

Tears burned in Hermione's eyes and silently ran down her pale cheeks. She lay sprawled out on top of Ginny's bed, staring at a picture that lay atop Ginny's dresser. It had been taken the day after Harry's defeat of Voldemort. It was of her, Harry, and Ron. They were standing next to the Gryffindor table, with their hands over the other's shoulders. Harry was smiling. He looked so happy, so relieved. The weight he had carried for so many years had been lifted. They had all thought it was over. They thought they were now safe. 

'I guess we were wrong,' thought Hermione, 'nothing in this world is fair.'

***

"So at what time did you discover that Harry Potter was missing,"

Ginny Weasley looked even more ghostly and pale than usual as she sat in the middle of a circle of reporters. She took a deep breath, and stared at the ceiling refusing to look into the eyes of the curious wizards and witches. "I'm not exactly sure… I think it was around 4."

"How do you know that he's dead? No one's found a body yet. Are you positive of this?"

Ginny blankly gazed at the slightly overweight witch who was taking down every word with a peacock's quill, which was longer than the length of her face. 

"There was a note."

"What did it say?"

Ginny paused. The memory desperately tried to resurface in her mind, but Ginny wouldn't let it. It wasn't something she wanted to relive. 

"I rather not say," replied Ginny in a soft reserved voice.

"Do you know who's in possession of this note?"

"Yes."

The crowd breathed together. Once they knew this next identity they would have a new name to investigate. 

Ginny didn't say another word, but before another witch could say a word, Molly Weasley burst into the room filled a motherly rage.

"Out! Out! Out!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "you nosy fools. Don't you have anything better to do than apparate into my living room and trouble a child who already has enough on her mind? All of you, get out before I report you!"

The wizards and witches squirmed and within seconds a dozen pops were heard as they apparated from the Burrow. 

"That nerve those reporters have," muttered Molly as she knelt down next to the chair where her daughter sat, "Ginny dear."

The kindness in her mother's voice caused Ginny to look her straight the eyes. Molly Weasley looked back at her. She saw fear and a deep sadness, emotions that a mother never wishes upon their child.

"We'll all miss him. I know you do, and I will too."

Molly pulled Ginny close a she noticed a tear trickle down her pure white face. "We'll never forget him, but Ginny the world goes on. We have to be strong dear, strong for Hermione. She's a strong girl herself, but now she needs us more than ever. Can you do that for me dear?"

Ginny blinked. A voice in her head cried, 'what about me? Who will be strong for me?' but she let it die. Harry would have wanted Hermione to be comforted, and she would carry out his wishes. "Yes mother, I'll try."

"That's my girl," said Molly pulling Ginny in for an encouraging hug, "we'll get through this. We will." 

***

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you just going to stand against the wall all day? I thought you had lives to ruin."

Harry smirked at Draco, who was still leaning against the wall like he had for the past 15 minutes. His own face smirked back at him. 

"This, Potter, is all part of the plan. We wait now, and act later. I have to give your little friends some time to suffer first. They think you're dead, you know."

"How clever, Malfoy. I think Crabbe and Goyle could have thought of a more creative plan than that."

"Well that's not the whole plan."

"What's the rest of it?"

Draco smiled. "You want me to tell you all the itty bitty little details so you can try to stop me, don't you Potter. Well, it's not going to work. You'll just have to wait and see what happens, like everybody else." 

"Fine then," replied Harry as he let his head rest on the floor. He didn't want Malfoy to know, but the truth was that every bit of his body ached, and he didn't know how long he'd last.

The cell was silent for a few moments. Draco picked a few pieces of lint of his shirt. Harry shut his eyes. Draco traced his fingers over the solid stone wall. 

"I guess," began Draco, 'that I could let you in on a few details. You are chained up in a cell in my family's secret dungeon miles away from any civilization."

Harry didn't respond, but Draco continued on anyways. "Basically, I'm going to give them sometime to agonize over your death, and then I'll reappear the night before everyone leaves for Hogwarts. That way the outside public won't have much time to pester me with questions, and then I'll go on to Hogwarts as you. We'll see what happens there," Draco grinned, "and Hermione will think I'm you… that's going to be fun now Potter, won't it."

Draco didn't get the reaction from Harry that he was hoping for. All he got from Harry was a snore. A disappointed Draco headed to the barred door of the cell. He took out a key, opened it, walked out and then locked it again. 'Just wait Potter,' he thought, 'I'll make your life a living hell, then not even your dreams will save you.'

************************************************************************

Well, I hope by now the basic plot is clear, but remember, I'm very fond of surprises, so you never know what might happen next! ;)

Also, if you'd like to be updated to when this fic is next updated feel free to join my Yahoo! Group at It will send you an email when the next chapter's uploaded, and it's really easy to unsubscribe if you want to any time :)

Please Review!!!!


End file.
